This invention relates to spiro-pyridazines, to processes for their preparation, to methods for using the compounds, and to pharmaceutical preparations thereof. The compounds have pharmaceutical properties which render them beneficial for the prevention or treatment of complications associated with diabetes mellitus.
The use of insulin and/or oral hypoglycemic agents in the treatment of diabetes mellitus has prolonged the life of many of these patients. However, their use has not had a demonstrable impact on the development of diabetic complications such as neuropathy, nephropathy, retinopathy, cataracts and vascular disease which accompany the underlying metabolic disorder. There is little question that chronic hyperglycemia plays a major role in the genesis of these complications, and that complete normalization of blood glucose would likely prevent most if not all complications. For a number of reasons, though, chronic normalization of blood glucose has not been achieved with the currently available therapies.
The long-term complications of diabetes develop in tissues where glucose uptake is independent of insulin. In these tissues, which include the lens, retina, kidney and peripheral nerves, the systemic hyperglycemia of diabetes is rapidly transposed into high tissular concentrations of glucose. In all of these tissues this excess glucose is rapidly metabolized by the sorbitol pathway. The intense diabetes-induced flux of glucose through this pathway appears to initiate a cascade of biochemical alternations which slowly progress to cell dysfunction and structural damage. Aldose reductase, the key enzyme in the sorbitol pathway, reduces glucose to sorbitol at the expense of the cofactor NADPH. In animal models of diabetes, compounds which inhibit aldose reductase have been shown to prevent the biochemical, functional and morphological changes induced by hyperglycemia. Early studies by J. H. Kinoshita and collaborators implicated aldose reductase in the etiology of diabetic cataracts. More recent studies have provided compelling evidence that aldose reductase also plays a significant role in the initiation of diabetic ephropathy, retinopathy and neuropathy (cf McCaleb et al, J. Diab. Comp., 2, 16, 1989; Robison et al, Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci., 30, 2285, 1989; Notvest and Inserra, Diabetes, 36, 500, 1987.